piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus' cars series 2 ep 25: Ghost Next-Gen
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Lightning: Let's use our numbers and sponsors for our colonies! (puts the numbers and sponsors of racers for colonized cars) Neperuto Oswald: I'm gonna colonize some cars! (colonizes some cars) Todd: I'm gonna colonize Aiken's right door! (colonizes Aiken's right door) Ghost Next-Gen: Hello, my name is Ghost Next-Gen and I'm a ghost racer! Bobby: How were you supposed to kill these things again? Let's search for it on Nerdy®! (drives to his computer) (FUN FACT: Nerdy® is a search engine which only exists in Markus' universe. The computer which Bobby is using is Frostbite Computer.) Bobby: Let's search it! (searches Nerdy® for "how to kill a ghost racer". There is only one result, and it is on https://www.ghostracertips.com. The heading is "Tell him to go away" and the caption is "Seriously, why does everyone keep searching this? Go kill Aiken instead.") Oh, exactly! I totally forgot that! (leaves his computer) Well, let's try it! (to Ghost Next-Gen) Hey Ghost Next-Gen, go a- Ghost Next-Gen: Not so fast! Try doing it, Bobby! I've been watching you on the computer! Trying to kill me, huh? I will challenge the RSG to a race! If you win, I'll not take my revenge, and if you lose, I'll take my revenge! Bobby: WHAT?! Pinkie: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS WITH A GHOST NEXT-GEN! HE WILL PROBABLY ATTACK ME! Spike: I HOPE NOT PINKIE! (on-boards of Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Ponchy Wipeout, Reb Meeker, Sheldon Shifter, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse, Rich Mixon, Richie Gunzit, Next-Gen Rev N Go, Ghost Next-Gen, Lavender Next-Gen, Gray Next-Gen, Rectangle Next-Gen, Gem Next-Gen, Different Next-Gen, and Other Next-Gen are shown) (cars zoom by. Aiken and Herb are cheering for Jackson.) (near the end of the race) Ghost Next-Gen: RICHIE! COME HERE! Richie: NO!!! Ghost Next-Gen: WHY?! Richie: BECAUSE YOU WILL PUNCTURE MY TIRE!!! (speeds by with Cruz) Ghost Next-Gen: Wait that costume girl is here, lemme catch up (pushes too hard)! Pinkie: GHOST NEXT-GEN HITS THE WALL! Ghost Next-Gen: OWWWWWWWW! (Ghost Next-Gen hits the wall at 700 septillion G Force at 6 million mph and 79 billion hp while hit 700 GOOGOL G FORCE BY GERRY JONES, CHICK HICKS, TOMMY GEARSON AND JOHN RETOLINE AT THE SAME TIME!!!!, goes airborne 55 million meters high, flips over 74 nonillion times, and crashes worse than Lightning McQueen 2014, Winford 2013, Tom Landis 1979, Cole Speedland 1987, Matthew Overtaker 2004, Bobby Carsac 1973 and 1977 (BnL and Calladega), Lightning McQueen 2016, Bobby Swift 2014, Cruz Ramirez 2017, Murray Clutchburn 1990, Johnny Blamer 1993, Dale Sr 2001, Chuck Armstrong 2005, Floyd Mulvhill 1987, The King 1973 and 2005, Racingtire and Tanrev 1990, Kargas and Carlow 2011, All Cars in 1998 N20 Cola 400 and 2005 Dinoco 400, Eugene Carbureski slipping 1994, Johnny Blamer eating 100 MILLION HOT SAUCE!!!, Ronald Oaks 1979, Doc Hudson 1954, Junior Moon 1956, The Great Parker House Collision of 1995 (Parker is born in 1984 and was 11 in 1995), Indy 500 1986 crash, Foyt, Marintire, Pitcar and Henderson 1974, Morris Axler 1963, Ralph Carlow 2000, Tom Landis and Don Chapcar 1988, Richard Petty 1988 Daytona 500, Slide Powers 1975, 1971 Calladega Big One, All Racers Wrecked in Big One 1990 Clutch Aid 400, Ricky Rudd 1984 Busch Clash, Claude Scruggs 2008 and 1979, Slider Petrolski 2003, Kraig Shiftright 1973, Lee Cunningham 1958, River Scott 1957, Ricardo Albany 1946, Greg Candyman 1984, 1965 Mustang 1988, Haul Inngas 2002 and H.J Hollis 2018 and dies instantly when he hit the wall at that lot of G Force. Ghost Next-Gen lands upside down on the biggest fire (bigger than Swift 2014) that can be watched from THE MOON!!!!! He then turns into 70 billion pieces, causing him death with oil and blood killing his driver and flooding the speedway. An hour later, the speedway's flood finishes. The Ghost Next-Gen is now no pieces, blood or oil.) Pinkie: Ghost Next-Gen is wrecked and is dead. (two days later, at Ghost Next-Gen's funeral) Herb: Why do you have to DIEEEE! Aiken: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rev-N-Go Racer (crying): WAAAAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHAHHHAHHA!!!!! WHY DID YOU DIE GHOST NEXT-GEN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tim (crying): WAAAAAAAAAAA WHY WHY WHYYYYYYY! FWD Pitties (crying): WAAAAHAAAAEAUGHHH NONONONNONO! Tim (cries 19 septillion times harder then Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd, he and Katie mourning for Robert Axon and when his dad died in 2013, Sierra when Cody dumped her, Lightning McQueen when Doc Hudson died and after 2011 No Stall 350 crash, Misti in hospital when the doctor said Claude will miss 10 races after his 2008 Texas 300 crash, Pinkie Pie and Spike when Ronald Oaks died and had a severe crash, and when all the racers cried in the 2012 Nitroade 355 all combined): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN!?!?!?!? WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN????????!!!!!!!!!!! WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN!!!!!!!!!!!????????? WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN!?!?!?!?!?!? WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN!?!?!?!?!? WHY GHOST NEXT-GEN!?!?!?!?!? WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!!?????? NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WISH BOBBY SWIFT DIES INSTEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (back to Radiator Springs) Bobby: I WON THAT RACE! Lightning: GOOD JOB BOBBY! End of series 2. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2